Little Moments
by Alice Sun Liddell
Summary: Based off of Brad Paisley's song "little moments". I don't own Alice in the country of Series. Nor do I own the song little moments or the singer Brad Paisley, but I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

_**First Time**_

* * *

Based off of Brad Paisley's song "little moments"

* * *

"Ok I have all the stuff for dinner. All that's left is the clock parts; let's see where the clock shop is." Just as Alice said this, there it was right in front of her. As she walked in the store she didn't notice a blood red knight watching her. "Good night Miss Alice, see you next time." the old face less man behind the counter said.

"Good night." She said as she started her walk home. As she was going home her mind was filled with so much that she got lost in the forest. "Why me?" she asked to no one in particular when all of a sudden she heard a trig snap behind her. She dropped the bags, all but the bag of clock parts that were in her pocket, and turned quickly with her eyes closed and her fists hitting the broad chest of what she presumed to be her attacker. "Oww, stop Alice that hurts."

"Ace, is that you?"She said pecking her eyes open looking up at the always grining knight. "Who else would it be besides me?" he said his hands on her arms not letting her get away. As she listed those who it might be her expression than showed one of 'Really!?' "Oh, if you have that many guys after you, then I'll be your lover and kill all of them who want you." He said like a proud child who just learned to write his name. "No!" she said with a blank expression "I don't have time for this, I have to get back to Julius." She said as she finally escaped his grasp but the moment she said Julius's name Ace snapped grabbed her arm to pulling her back in his arms. The moment he grabbed her arm she lost her balance the clock pieces falling out of her pocket, the bag braking as it fell on the ground. "****" then that 4 letter word slipped out of her mouth making both her and ace freeze in their places, as Alice's face became 10 shades of red as she covered her mouth. It took a minute for Ace to speak up and when he did she wanted to kill him. "haha, I can't believe that just came out of your pretty little month. Haha, You're so cute, Alice." He said as he lifted her chin up and his lips touched hers.

"Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"


	2. Burnt Pies

"Alice~ is it done, yet?"Ace wined as he lifted his head from his folded arms to look at Alice in her cute little castle of Hearts maid uniform. "Stop complaining. It'll be done soon." Alice said while whipping the mixture for the next pie. At this response Ace straitened up crossed his arms and made the most childish pout she had ever seen and opened his mouth to wine again "But I want to go on a trip with you" at this Alice slapped her head 'of course he did, how did I not see that coming.' "A "trip" with you will become a five day advancer and I'm not doing that again. Find something else to occupy your time…like doing your job." In the blink of an eye Ace had her hands pined above her head and the mixture she was stirring all over her and the kitchen. "Ace! What do you thank your doing!?" she asked as she looked up at him and his eyes telling her everything she needed to know, It's sexual harassment time! "Isn't it obvious, I'm occupying my time" His lips traveled to her ear and after an all too seductive chuckle he spoke again "Wont you help me pass some time?" than without waiting for a answer his mouth was on her neck licking and kissing ever inch of exposed skin "Ace, stop! Please stop, I…I feel really, really hot." She said face flushed and eyes closed and to this he could not help but laugh "That's the point, Alice. It'd be no fun if I was the only one who was hot." And she snapped "XXX it Ace!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs, eyes flying open and seeing ace's very seductive face…and smoke. "Smoke!?"

"You're finally seeing how good I look, I am pretty hot."

"Not you! My pie's burning!" knocking Ace over she was barely able to take the pie out before it exploded but it was not salvageable. "My pie." Alice looked down on what was recognizable as coal and tears at the corner of her eyes. Ace could not help the smile that spread on his lips as he embraced her or the shaking of poorly suppressed laughter. In not even a minute she heard him hysterically laughing. "Are you laughing you, jerk!" that was it is picked up one of the dish towels and throw it hitting him on the face and as he throw it back at her he could not help but to grab and kiss the know smiling girl he loves.

In Ace's pocket there is a book Alice must never know about *How to trick, seduce, and get Alice by Nightmare, Blood, and Boris.*

"Well that's just like this last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"

Sorry I know it's Oc-ish, but if you could please review. I'm in a writer's block and this is all I can write right now, and I'm feeling discouraged.


End file.
